Navidad en el hotel
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Las navidades con sus padres son mucho más llevaderas cuando las hacen fuera del país, aunque eso no quiere decir que Mycroft y Sherlock no puedan dedicarse el uno al otro. Aviso: HOLMESCEST.


**Navidad en el hotel**

Las navidades en los Holmes nunca había sido una buena época, pero cuando sus padres se ponían de acuerdo y decidían celebrarla en algún rincón del mundo la cosa podía mejorar enormemente porque, con la excusa de visitar la nueva ciudad, no tenían que verse hasta la hora de la cena.

La ciudad escogida para esos días fue Nueva York, como si Londres no tuviera suficientes lucecitas y decoraciones.

El hotel Hilton tenía una decoración pastosa y horrible. Los Holmes entraron en fila de uno y fue el padre quien pidió las llaves de las habitaciones. Dos. Una para el matrimonio y otra para Sherlock y Mycroft, que a pesar de tener ya 19 y 26 años, no iban a tener habitaciones separadas.

—Por favor, que el ascensor no tenga el hilo musical de villancicos…

—Subestimas el poder de la navidad, hermano —le dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa antes de entrar tras sus padres en el elevador.

Sherlock le miró de reojo, pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron pudo escuchar la canción _Oh blanca Navidad _cantada por voces de niños.

La señora Holmes sonrió y movió la cabeza junto a la melodía hasta que salieron del ascensor.

—Chicos —dijo el señor Holmes alzando la tarjeta llave hacia Mycroft —. Prometed no mataros.

—Si papá —murmuró Mycroft mientras la cogía y abría la puerta para que pasara el botones y dejara las maletas.

—Aún no lo he planeado del todo —murmuró Sherlock mientras entraba a su habitación.

Mycroft esperó pacientemente a que el botones colocara las maletas sobre las camas y tras darle una propina cerró la puerta, luego echó el pestillo.

Sherlock se había quitado su largo abrigo y examinaba la ciudad desde la ventana.

—Jodidamente aburrido —murmuró.

—A mamá le hacía ilusión —dijo Mycroft quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

—A mamá todo le hace ilusión —replicó Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas. Deshaz tu maleta, anda —murmuró mientras abría la suya.

—Paso, nos iremos en cinco días no me voy a molestar.

Mycroft se volvió hacia su hermano y observó como este se dejaba caer dramáticamente sobre el colchón. Negó con la cabeza y fue sacando sus trajes para colocarlos en el armario que tenía esa habitación. Luego fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

—Vámonos —dijo Sherlock apareciendo tras él.

—Tú y tu maldita discreción —dijo Mycroft molesto, se secó la cara con una toalla y suspiró —. ¿A dónde quieres ir hermanito?

—Me da igual, solo quiero fumarme un cigarro. Malditas normas del hotel…

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la habitación, cogió su abrigo y la bufanda y salió al pasillo. Esperó a Sherlock y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

—Pensé que te ibas a pasar estas Navidades trabajando —comentó Sherlock.

—Esas eran mis intenciones, hasta que mamá me sacó a rastras del despacho y me dijo que quería tener una cena normal como las que tenían todas sus amigas.

Sherlock rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Puedo ver añorando tu deliciosa Muss de chocolate, la que será sustituida por un tipo de tarta helada de limón baja en calorías.

—Cállate Sherlock.

—No sé cómo mamá no se da cuenta de que el régimen solo lo sigues cuando estás en casa…

Mycroft empujó a su hermano dentro del ascensor y le siguió. Esperó a que una mujer entrara tras él para pulsar el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja.

El joven Holmes, miraba a la mujer mientras que estiraba el brazo para acariciar los dedos de Mycroft. Este, le agarró la mano y la apretó con suavidad.

—Cinco días —le dijo.

Sherlock asintió y apretó la mano con fuerza, antes de soltarla y sonreír.

—Ni te imaginas como te voy a follar esta noche —le dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

La mujer que había junto a ellos se sonrojó y miró distraídamente a otro sitio. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, cuando salieron le sonrió a la mujer.

—Disculpe a mi hermano, siempre ha sido un poco imbécil.

Salió tras Sherlock y cuando estuvieron fuera del hotel se echó a reír tan alto como lo estaba haciendo Sherlock.

—¿Por qué disfrutas diciéndole a la gente que vamos a follar? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Porque me encanta ver sus caras cuando tú dices _"disculpe a mi hermano" _—dijo poniendo una voz grave.

Mycroft rió a carcajada limpia y comenzó a andar calle abajo.

—Anda vamos —pidió —. Me dejé el tabaco en Londres.

—Idiota —se quejó Sherlock.

—Idiota tú, que te has fumado los tuyos en el baño del aeropuerto antes de subir al avión.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco antes de golpear a su hermano en el hombro.

—Imbécil.

—Histérico.

—Gordo.

—Cabeza-Pelocho.

Sherlock le miró alzando una ceja e hinchó los mofletes.

—Envidia que me tienes.

Mycroft alzó la mano y enredó los dedos en los rizos de Sherlock.

—No sabes cuánto —susurró de manera sugerente contra su oído.

El vello de la nuca se erizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mycroft rió.

Se pararon en el primer estanco que vieron y compraron cuatro paquetes de tabaco, dos para cada uno. Nada más salir, comenzaron a fumar.

Habían cogido la fea costumbre de fumar un solo cigarro entre los dos, cosa que lo llevaba a pequeñas discusiones de que marca de cigarros abrir antes. Pues Mycroft prefería el tabaco rubio y Sherlock el negro.

—Esta noche saldrán —comentó Sherlock mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo y se lo pasaba a Mycroft —. Y no volverán hasta tarde, luego planean ir a un bar.

—¿Hay bares para gente de su edad en Nueva York? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Supongo —murmuró Sherlock —. Igualmente, sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Descuida, pensaba hacerlo con o si nuestros padres al lado —dijo con el cigarro en la boca.

—Te gusta el riesgo, ¿no?

Mycroft le echó el humano en la cara antes de besarle en la frente.

—Oh pequeño hermano —susurró contra sus labios —. Me encanta el riesgo.

Sherlock le miró expectante, sus labios se hincharon ligeramente y esperaron el beso, pero este no llegó. Mycroft se separó y le dejó el cigarrillo entre ellos.

—Gilipollas —susurró.

Mycroft rió y le miró divertido.

—Impaciente.

Sherlock bajó la vista al suelo y movió los pies algo nervioso. Dieron un paseo por toda la ciudad, viendo escaparates, analizando a gente e insultándose hasta que oscureció, luego fueron al hotel.

Se encontraron a sus padres saliendo del ascensor y sonrieron forzosamente.

—Chicos, saldremos a cenar —dijo la mujer con cariño —. ¿Queréis venir?

—Ni de coña —murmuró Sherlock.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano y sonrió a su madre.

—No te preocupes mamá —sonrió —. Comeremos algo en el restaurante del hotel e iremos a la cama. Estamos cansados del viaje.

—Espero por vuestro bien que os comportéis como personas adultas —le regañó el señor Holmes —. No quiero ninguna llamada de atención por vuestra culpa, ¿sí?

—Si no nos hicieras compartir dormitorio… —se quejó Sherlock.

—¡Sois hermanos! ¡Tenéis que aprender a comportaros el uno con el otro…!

—Charles, Charles —susurró la señora Holmes sonriendo —. Sabrán comportarse, son unos buenos chicos.

—Claro que sí mamá —sonrió Mycroft antes de darle un beso en la mejilla —. Disfrutad de la velada.

La mujer sonrió agradecida y se despidió antes de salir del hotel del brazo de su marido. Sherlock suspiró aliviado y se fue directo al restaurante.

—Vamos antes a cenar —pidió Mycroft.

—No tengo hambre.

—Yo sí.

—Pues cena tú —le dijo Sherlock —. Te estaré esperando, tranquilo —le dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Mycroft suspiró y se fue el solo al restaurante. Una sopa de verduras, un chuletón de ternera fueron acompañados de una copa de vino blanco. De postre, mousse de chocolate.

Sherlock era un maldito impertinente con sus deducciones y pagaría por eso.

Tras la cena, subió a la habitación con rapidez, rezando porque no le entrara el sueño demasiado pronto y pudiera disfrutar de la noche.

Sherlock, estaba desnudo sobre la cama de Mycroft mirando el canal de la tele tienda. Toda la ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación sin ningún tipo de orden.

El pelirrojo se lamió el labio inferior mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

—¿Quién necesita una parrilla solo para tortitas? —comentó aburrido mientras apagaba el televisor.

—Los vagos —susurró Mycroft mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo metía en el armario.

Su primera norma era no impacientarse, pero joder, el atlético cuerpo de Sherlock, su palidez y la manera en la que caían sus rizos negros por sus ojos claros era más que una razón obvia por la que lanzarse.

Por el espejo de la puerta del armario, vio como Sherlock se lamia la palma de la mano y comenzaba a acariciarse distraídamente la entrepierna para poder tener una erección.

—No te has resistido a la musse, ¿eh? —comentó divertido.

Mycroft se deshizo de la corbata y de la camisa, luego de los pantalones, los calcetines y los calzoncillos. Lo dobló todo y lo dejó en el suelo del armario. Había controlado cada uno de los movimientos por el espejo y joder, estaba comenzando a ponerse duro.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se arrodillaba en la cama.

—Siempre la absurda pregunta —dijo Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y agachó su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Sherlock para coger su erección con sus labios.

Echó el prepucio hacia atrás con el dedo índice y pulgar presionó con fuerza el glande, haciendo que Sherlock gruñera.

—Imbécil… —murmuró.

Mycroft se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de succionar. No tenía ningún sabor especial, pero joder, le encantaba ver a su hermano contornearse de esa forma.

—Más rápido —pidió Sherlock mirando hacia abajo para encontrar los ojos de su hermano mirándole fijamente —. Dios, ver cómo me la chupas es…

—Fascinante, lo sé —dijo el mayor de los Holmes separándose y gateando por la cama para quedar a su altura.

—Sigue —ordenó Sherlock.

—No. Tengo otra cosa en mente.

—Tú y tus malditas ideas —dijo mirando a otro lado.

Mycroft alzó la mano derecha, le cogió por la barbilla y luego le obligó a besarle.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos pues querían mediante el contacto visual ganar el control del beso, pero Sherlock sabía al igual que Mycroft que ganaría el mayor, así que se dejó vencer dejando de oponer resistencia y cerró los ojos.

Las manos de Sherlock acudieron rápidamente al cabello corto de Mycroft y lo aferró con fuerza. Le gustaba los sabores de su hermano, el dulce mezclado con el tabaco, raro, excéntrico, excitante.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre Sherlock, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Sherlock gimió desesperado contra sus labios haciendo reír a Mycroft.

—Dos putos meses —se excusó Sherlock.

Mycroft rió más fuerte y le separó los muslos para poder colocarse entre ellos.

—Pobre, nadie le ha dado amor durante dos meses —se burló mientras se colocaba de rodillas.

—Cállate —dijo apartando la vista avergonzado.

Mycroft se lamió los dedos y acarició la entrada de Sherlock.

—Mmmm… Creo que te has divertido solo —comentó —. Mal hecho.

—Si vineras más a menudo…

—Si hubieras decidido ir a la universidad… —le recriminó Mycroft antes de introducir un dedo e invalidar aquello que quisiera decirle.

El dedo se hizo paso por el estrecho canal y fue cuando Mycroft recordó que tenían que comprar lubricante para la próxima vez.

—Vamos… —pidió Sherlock.

Mycroft le sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó cuidadosamente los labios.

—¿Y en que pensabas cuando te follabas a ti mismo Sherlock? —preguntó.

El joven se sonrojó aunque no perdió el contacto visual.

—En que eran tus dedos… —murmuró.

Mycroft metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, ensanchando la entrada.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó con inocencia mientras besaba el cuello de su hermano menor.

—Imaginaba que… —la cara de Sherlock se contrajo por el dolor, aunque siguió hablando —. Que me dabas la vuelta, me ponías contra la pared y…

—¿Y…? —susurró Mycroft mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me follabas —susurró Sherlock sonrojándose.

—Repítelo —pidió Mycroft mordiendo su cuello.

Sherlock gimió y se retorció contra los dedos de Mycroft, cogió un poco de aire y le miró.

—Me follabas contra la pared… —repitió en voz un poco más alta.

Mycroft sonrió orgullo y sacó los dedos.

—Bien —le dijo —. No te privaré de ello —dijo sonriente.

Sherlock le miró expectante antes de que su hermano le agarrara por las caderas y le diera la vuelta, luego sonrió.

—Mmm… Me encanta tu culo —comentó Mycroft.

Sherlock elevó las rodillas hasta su pecho, elevando su trasero y dejándose a merced de Mycroft.

El pelirrojo se lamió el labio inferior antes de colocarse tras Sherlock y sin tan siquiera avisarle, le penetró de una fuerte embestida.

Sherlock pegó su frente contra la cama y arqueó la espalda hacia fuera. Intentó empujarle, pero Mycroft se agarró fuertemente a Sherlock y mantuvo la unión.

—Gilipollas…

—Te encanta —susurró Mycroft a su oído.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y miró hacia atrás para ver como su hermano le besaba la mejilla.

—Déjate de ñoñerías —pidió un rato después.

—Pídemelo —pidió Mycroft mientras saca su erección y la volvía a meter.

—Fóllame.

—Otra vez —murmuró repitiendo el gesto.

—Fóllame….

—Una vez más.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de odio y colocó las manos en el colchón para erguirse un poco y quedar a cuatro patas.

—Fóllame —exclamó.

Mycroft sonrió y se aferró a las caderas de su hermano antes de comenzar a moverse con rapidez.

—Joder —gimió Sherlock.

Mycroft agarró las caderas de su hermano con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con toda la potencia que pudo, gimiendo su nombre entre susurros.

La idea de estar haciendo eso en un hotel, de llamar la atención de esa manera y de pensar que podía llegar a oídos de sus padres siempre les había encantado.

—Mycroft —gimió Sherlock —. Más fuerte, joder… Más…

El político no se hizo de rogar y tras apoyarse en su hombro para encontrar estabilidad se movió con más fuerza.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —comentó Mycroft entre gemidos.

Sherlock se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando su hermano presionó su polla con la mano izquierda y asintió.

—Dilo —pidió Mycroft.

—Me gusta que me folles —murmuró Sherlock —. Ah… Dios.

—¿Dios? —repitió Mycroft mientras le besaba la nuca —. Sé que soy un Dios.

Sherlock gruñó molesto, aunque el enfado le duró poco. El glande de Mycroft le golpeó la próstata varias veces más y se acabó viniendo contra el edredón emitiendo un gemido sordo.

Mycroft se corrió poco después, dando golpes secos contra Sherlock.

Recuperó el aire unos segundos apoyando su frente contra la espalda de Sherlock, luego se salió y cayó a su lado exhausto. Sherlock se dejó caer contra el colchón y gimió.

—Lo haría mil y una vez contigo —murmuró.

—¿Haciendo una declaración de amor? —preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad mientras le apartaba los rizos de la frente.

—Interprétalo como quieras —murmuró antes de lanzarse contra él y comenzar a besarle.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Como siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Por fin llegó la Navidad! Esa época del año en la que te pones a entregar Fics al tuntun entre regalos, participaciones en retos y demás ideas varias. Cosas que surgen de madruga **

**"Quiero Holmescest"**

**Y una que también quiere, pues se pone rauda y veloz a escribir un bonito y explícito Holmescest en épocas navideñas. **

**¡Gracias por el pedido Cris!**


End file.
